Are you jokeing?
by TeddyTan
Summary: Ivy! A pretty girl who is unpopular with the girl and popular with the guys. What happens when ivy and her friends find out who they really are?


Disclamer= i don't own any of the chracters from percy jackson. I have created a few characters i this story thugh.

Speical thanks to the back rosette for improveing the story and makeing sure that you uys could understand the story

Please reveiw!

* * *

><p>I hate my life! I always get in trouble and I always feel like nobody wants me. Everyone ignores me like I don't exist. Not even the teachers' pay me any attention. Well that's how I looked at it. I do have friends though (somehow). But they are all boys. They all hang around me because I'm pretty good looking for an average teenage girl.<p>

I have layered midnight black hair that falls to my shoulders. And light purple eyes with a little bit of pink. I know what you're thinking. Why do I have purple eyes? Well ask that to my dad, because even I don't know. I mean he has light blue eyes and dark brown hair. Anyway back to my awesome description of myself.

Well of course, I have pale skin but it tans perfectly without getting burnt. My clothes are always in fashion and are from the most expensive brands.

Now I know that I sound like a snob and you're probable right. But I don't think I can be when I'm the only person in the whole school that gets picked on! I have no idea what I have done to get this reputation but, I know that I'm not one of those people who backstab people all day. I have never done something like that. You could say that 'I spread the love'.

"Ivy snap out of it!" Said a familiar voice. I turned my head to my right and saw David. God, I love his accent. Every girl would die for a guy with an Irish accent like he had. Even I would hook with him. David has Light brown hair that could almost pass as a blonde. He has grey eyes and you could stare into them for hours. I couldn't hook with him or stare into his eyes for hours on end well… because he's my best friend.

"Snap out of what?" I questioned.

"You were day dreaming again." David replied. I often stared off into the middle of nowhere and start creating my own little world. David called it Daydreaming but I like the term 'Not boring yourself to death'.

"Sorry! I was only trying to think of a book to write a book review on!" I blurted out. I was really only telling him a pathetic excuse to tell him because well I really wasn't day dreaming about anything.

"I thought you were going to do 'Dash and Lily's Book of Dares' by Rachel Cohn and David Levithan?"

"Nah. I think the whole school knows about that book already so…" I looked at him again hoping he would give me another book that I could give a review but instead he looked sort of nervous about something. This had to be a first!

"David is everything alrig…"

"I was thinking maybe you could do a book review on the 'Trojan War' by Homer." Someone said romantically from behind me. I turned to see my boyfriend Jason; he leaned forward and gave me a light peck on the head. He leant his lips next to my ear and whispered to me.

"It's all about how some people would do anything for love. They may even die for the one they love the most. And maybe even start a war for the one they love." Jason and I have been going out for about two months now. He is the hottest guy in this school by far (well that's what I think.). Any image that you think a hot ranger would look like, well that exactly what he looks like. He has sparkling brown eyes but, the best thing though is that he has really good abs (enough said ladies).

"Stop being so romantic Jason." I said then went to give him a kiss on the lips. I closed the gap between us and was just about to give him the kiss when I heard a weird sort of sound…

"Ultimately disturbed" David said in the weirdest way I have ever heard someone say. I was like a cough/ hiccup sort of talking, but I could obviously understand and by the look on Jason's face I could tell that he heard it too.

"Excuse me Mr Black; I would like to kiss my girlfriend without an intrusion!" Jason said in an incredibly sour voice. I have to admit it, that voice was really hot.

"Jason, no need to be mean to David…" a dark haired brunette said that was sitting on one side of the table to my left.

"He was only trying to make sure that we wouldn't turn blind…" said another brunette on the other side of the same table.

"From one of the most disgusting displays of affection!" The both said in perfect unison. Well Yes they are twins but not completely identical! Because, Josh had got blonde tips put in his hair so that we were able to tell the difference in them, but apart from that they were completely the same.

"Flash; Josh; Prepare to meet your death!" Jason laughed, while chasing them both out the door. I looked over at David who is still sitting next to me. I felt anger rush threw me.

"What is with you today Dave!" I said nastily. I got of my seat and walked to my locker leaving David behind.

As I walked out of the door I could just see the twins being chased in the distance of the hall. I couldn't help but laugh a little they were always making me laugh somehow even if it wasn't really that funny.

I continued walking to my locker. I turned to my right where my locker is and the started putting in my combination. I could hear the sound of little miss bitchy and her crew coming towards me and I decided that if I opened my locker they would knock me to the ground and steal everything that was placed in there.

I pretended that I was having trouble with it so that they wouldn't think I'm weird.

"Having trouble there" Good I hated that bitch! Karlie was just about the most annoying and envious cake face in the whole school. And what did she do to earn that rep? Well first she wears too much makeup. Second she is an absolute slut. I think at least half of the guys in this school have slept with her (and that's at least half, it may be three quarters (eww…. This is really disturbing, but true)). And the final reason that she got this popular was because she's a bully. And guess who she bullied? ME!

"So what do doing?" in a nice calm voice. I could hear all of the followers giggle. They were all just as bad as her except for Summer. Summer is one of my closest friends but doesn't hang around me because she fells uncomfortable around guys. That doesn't bother me. It's just that she hangs around with the most sluty group around!

"Oh hey there Karlie, I was just trying to open my locker. I hast have forgotten my locker combo!" I said in a happy accent but I didn't think she bought it. She grabbed my by the collar of my shirt and pushed me up against my locker. I could feel something oozing out of my head where my skull and locker collided. I pushed my hand up against my cut. I started tearing up from pain.

"Aw. You're so cute Ivy! Maybe we should make you cry some more." She exclaimed in a voice as if she was speaking to one year old.

"Karlie that's enough!" Karlie immediately let go at the sound of the low voice I looked to my left and there were Jason, Josh and Flash.

Karlie ran for it her face bright red. Everyone knew that she wanted Jason but you could tell that he absolutely hated her. Her group soon followed. Summer turned around and looked at me making sure that I was ok before running off with her group.

"You ok?" Jason asked.

"What does it look like Jason? I can feel the blood running through my hair."

"Sorry! Stupid question." He replied.

He picked me up bridal style and started running to sick bay. I could slowly feel my consciousness slip away and I was left lifeless in his arms.


End file.
